Ice Cream Mew Mew
Ice Cream Mew Mew (アイスクリームミュウミュウ Aisukurīmu My Myu) is a new for fun series by Princess Mew. The sequel is Ice Cream Mew Mew La Vida. Story It takes place in Nikaho, a city located in Akita prefecture, Japan. The main protagonist is Banira Hana and she's a 15-year-old girl whom is a first-year at Kumo High School. She becomes the leader of the Ice Cream Mew Mews due to Hana Kurīmu injecting DNA of the Black Rose Dragon into her. Now she and some other girls become Mew Mews and have to fight the evil that arises in their small little city in order to save everyone there. Characters Mew Mews * Banira Hana: The main protagonist and leader of Ice Cream Mew Mews. She's a sweet and shy young lady whom tries her best to help out others in need when she can and not run away shy. She has psychic abilities. She has the DNA of the Black Rose Dragon and is Mew Vanilla. * Chokorēto Kumo: The second Mew to join the team. She's energetic and out-going. Always willing to make others laugh when she sees them down and in the mud. She hates people who are arrogant and rude. She has the DNA of the Fairy Cheer Girl and is Mew Chocolate. * Minto Ashi: The third Mew to join the team. She's a sweet and caring young lady. She hates to fight and thinks fighting doesn't solve anything but cause more fighting and problems. she rather support others then get directly involved herself. She has the DNA of the Stray Cat and is Mew Mint. * Banana Sutikku: The fourth Mew to join the team. She's weird and strange, most says she's always picking up animals and keeping them. Very eccentric and always loves to be with others. Hates to be alone. She has the DNA of the Silent Angler and is Mew Banana. * Cherī Mokuzai: The fifth Mew to join the team. She's anti-social and barely talks to anyone, though she does talk to her teammates and Hana due to important Mew business. She hates larges crowds and noisy areas. She has the DNA of the Stealth Bird and is Mew Cherry. * Gurēpu Zerī: The sixth and final Mew to join the team. She's a bit younger then the rest of the group but she is really smart and talented in certain things. Really flexible and agile like some sort of monkey. She has the DNA of the Chewbone and is Mew Grape. Aliens * Naspa: One of the aliens who come to Japan to take it over, only to fight the Mew Mews now. She has a "Flip" personality, so one minute she tends to be nice and innocent and then the next minute she flips and becomes aggressive and rude. * Mokko: The second alien who comes to Japan after Naspa. He's Naspa's twin brother and so he tends to do the opposite of her. Mokko is also the one whom does the writing down stuff and sciencey stuff. Really smart, so Naspa calls him a Nerd. * Eion: The third alien who comes to Japan after Naspa and Mokko. Naspa and Mokko's younger brother. He's childish and lazy. He rather have other do his things for him and acts like a total brat all the time. Major Characters * Hana Kurīmu: The head scientist and leader of project Ice Cream Mew. She is helped by her assistant Karina Vega, a woman from America. Serious but can be sweet, gentle and relaxing. * Karina Vega: She's Hana's assistant and a scientist at Café Ice Cream. She's in charge of making the ice cream and coming up with new flavors for the menu. Karina is a woman from America whom moved to Japan. * Misha Mokuzai: She's Cherī's older sister and the only member of her family to find out about her being a Mew Mew. She's cheerful and always wanting to help out others, especially her mother in the kitchen since it's just the three girls in the house after their father passed away. * Ume Zerī: Gurēpu's younger brother and only family besides their father. He is in the same grade as Mia and is a good friend of hers. They get along well. Ume and Mia thinks something up with Gurēpu due to her weird acts she does. * Flip Turner: A boy from Gurēpu's school whom has a crush on her. He's shy yet gentle and caring towards others. He loves animals, especially baby animals. He doesn't like violence and is against it. Whenever she acts weird due to her DNA Flip finds her to be cute and adorable. * Mia Turner: Flip's younger sister and a friend of Ume, Gurēpu's younger brother. She knows that her older brother's oblivious and doesn't find Gurēpu weird or anything. She is always hanging out at Ume's place and doing something fun together. * Nikkō Shima: A classmate and friend of Banira and Chokorēto. He's a curious young man whom is always looking for something fun and exciting to do. He doesn't know that Banira and Chokorēto are Mews nor does he know of their existence. Has a slight crush on Banira. Supporting Characters * Ren Koizume: A maid of Banana's at her mansion. She is always there for Banana and will do anything for her. Ren is loyal and caring towards Banana. She hates rude people who talk ill will of Banana or anyone else of that family. * Berī Koizume: A butler of Banana's at her mansion. Twin brother of Ren. Him and Ren look exactly alike almost except the genders, hair length and clothing. Very loyal to Banana and will do anything for her. Gets alone well with others despite even if they first meet for the first time. * Yuri Satonaka: Minto's cousin. He is always bugging Minto about his schoolwork and having her do it for him. Yuri is a lazy boy who doesn't like to do his own stuff. He knows about Minto's secret of being a Mew Mew. Locations Café Ice Cream Located in Akita prefecture, Japan, Café Ice Cream is owned by Hana Kurīmu as a cover for the Ice Cream Mew Project. Banira Hana, Chokorēto Kumo, Minto Aishi, Banana Sutikku, Cherī Mokuzai, and Gurēpu Zerī all work there. Kumo High School Kumo High School is a public school located in Akita prefecture, Japan. Banira Hana, Chokorēto Kumo, and Nikkō Shima attend this school. Ningyō High School Ningyō High School is a school located in Akita prefecture, Japan. Minto Ashi and Cherī Mokuzai attend this school. Inu High School Inu High School is a school located in Akita prefecture, Japan. Banana Sutikku attends this school. Neko Junior High School Neko Junior High School is a junior high school located in Akita prefecture, Japan. Gurēpu Zerī and Flip Turner attend this school. Nanba Elementary School Nanba Elementary School is a elementary school located in Akita prefecture, Japan. Ume Zerī and Mia Turner attend this school. Alien Homeworld The home planet of Naspa, Mokko, and Eion. It used to be desolate and plagued by constant sandstorms and other various weather. Items * Mew Pendant (ミュウペンダント Myū Pendanto) ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Vanilla, Metamorphose!") * Vanilla Thorns (バニラ・ソーンズ Banira sōnzu) ** Mew Vanilla's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Vanilla Whip!" (リボンバニラホイップ! Ribon Banira Hoippu!) * Chocolate Pom Pom (チョコレートポムポム Chokorēto pomu pomu) ** Mew Chocolate's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Chocolate Dance!" (リボンチョコレートダンス! Ribon Chokorēto Dansu!) * Mint Yarn Whip (ミント糸の鞭 Minto Ito Hoippu) ** Mew Mint's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Mint Slash!" (リボンミントスラッシュ! Ribon Minto Surasshu!) * Banana Rod (バナナロッド Bananaroddo) ** Mew Banana's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Banana Charge!" (リボンバナナチャージ！''Ribon Banana Denka!) * Cherry Spear (チェリースピア ''Cherī Yari) ** Mew Cherry's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Cherry Thrust!" (リボンチェリースラスト！''Ribon Cherī Suiryoku!) * Grape Bone (ブドウの骨 ''Gurēpu Hone) ** Mew Grape's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Grape Thwack!" (リボンブドウThwack！''Ribon Gurēpu Thwack!) * Mew Aqua Rod (ミュウアクァーロッド Myū Akuā Roddo) ** A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" (リボンアクァードロプス, Ribon Akuā Doropusu) * Mew Aqua (ミュウアク Myū Akuā) ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. International Ice Cream Mew Mew * '''English' - Ice Cream Mew Mew Power * Mandarin - 甜喵喵/Tián Miāo Miāo (Sweet Mews) * Cantonese - ??? * Italian - Mew Mew Amici Dolci (Mew Mew - Sweet Friends) * Korean - 매직 아이스크림 뮤 뮤/Maejig Aiseukeulim Myu Myu (Magic Ice Cream Mew Mew) * Thai - ชีวิตใหม่/Chīwit Hım̀ (Sweet Mew Mew) * Indonesian, European Portuguese (Season 2) - Ice Cream Mew Mew * Dutch, Danish, Greek, French, Hebrew, European Portuguese (Season 1) - Ice Cream Mew Mew Power * Brazilian Portuguese - O Super Doces (The Super Sweets) * Latino Spanish - Helado Mew Mew Power (Ice Cream Mew Mew Power) * Bulgarian - Сладолед/Sladoledŭt Silata Miu Miu (Ice Cream Power Mew Mew) * Hungarian - Jégkrém édességek (Ice Cream Sweets) * Turkish - Ice Cream Mew Mew Power/Büyülü Kızlar (Magical Girls) * Albanian - Vajzat e reja - Mbrojtësi i Ëmbëlsirat 2 (Mew Girls - Defender of Sweets 2), Warriors Ëmbëlsirat (Sweets Warriors) * Serbian - Свеет Мев Теам/Sveet Mev Team (Sweet Mew Team) * Croatian - Slatko Galeb Galeb * Romanian - Legume Dulciuri (Legendary Sweets) * Russian - Легендарные сладости/Legendarnyye Sladosti (Legendary Sweets Mews) * Estonian - Jäätis Miu Miu (Ice Cream Mew Mew) * Finnish - Tehokas Jäätelö (The Power of Ice Cream) * German - Vermächtnis der Süßigkeiten (Legacy of Sweets) * Icelandic - Kraftur Sælgæti (Power of Sweets) * Swedish - De Söta Kalla Hjältarna (The Sweet Cold Heroes) * Norwegian - Kaldt Mews (Cold Mews) * Macedonian - Хероите на наследството/Heroite na nasledstvoto (The Heroes of Legacy) * Maltese - L-Eroj Bierda (The Cold Heroes) Trivia * The story began development on September 29th, 2018. * Every Mew is named after an Ice Cream Flavor in Japanese. * Every Mew has the DNA of a Yu-Gi-Oh Monster. Category:Ice Cream Mew Mew Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs